


terrible amor

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Intrsopection, John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Music, POV Outsider, Sherlock's Waltz, Traducción, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción] Greg no sabe mucho sobre eso, no es muy bueno con la música.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terrible amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Nota de autor: Estaba triste, escuché esto por demasiado tiempo y esto pasó. Tengo una continuación para esto en mi cabeza, pero 'si tu disais' toma precedente, y todavía no tengo una laptop para escribir, de modo que es independiente por ahora.  
> Título inspirado por la epónima canción de The National.
> 
> Nota de traductor: El permiso para traducir este fic fue solicitado y entregado, y si alguien lo desea, puede dejar un comentario aquí y pedirme que lo traduzca de modo que puedan dejarlo también en el trabajo original o que yo lo deje en su nombre, o bien ir al original y comentar directamente allí.   
> Otra cosa, originalmente la nota de autor iba acompañada de un link, pero lastimosamente no estoy segura de que vaya a aparecer o no, por lo que dejaré el URL aquí https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVgiuIyINfA. Escúchenlo, realmente te ayuda a entrar en el ambiente del fic :) Cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva es bien recibida, esta es mi primera tradución y me gustaría mejorar. Si hay algo que deba ser corregido, sientánse libres de señalarlo.

Greg no sabe mucho sobre eso; no es muy bueno con la música.

 La mayoría de su colección de CDs consiste de una variedad de The Stones, Blue Oyster Cult y The Ramones, y otras proto bandas de rock y punk de los 70 y 80. Cuando ha tomado demasiado wiski, le gusta ponerse su antigua chaqueta de cuero marrón y tararear Motörhead y The Melvins; cuando regresa a casa después de un caso exitoso, rebosando de adrenalina, pone Iron Maiden y mueve la cabeza hasta que la base de su cabeza duele. En otros momentos cuando su esposa regresara tarde de... la práctica... el conduciría en círculos alrededor de Londres por la noche con Coldplay de fondo. En estos días, Coldplay es una compañía  frecuente, a veces seguido por un par de instrumentales de la orquesta Sinfónica de Londres. Es duro reconocer que se está volviendo viejo y triste.

Greg tuvo su clímax cultural cuando reticentemente admitió a Sally con una pinta o tres una noche: sí, de acuerdo, algunas cosas de El Fantasma de la Ópera no eran tan malas. Eso, de cualquier modo, era lo más lejos que estaba dispuesto a aventurarse fuera de su territorio.

Todavía permanece en esa declaración, apenas un año después.  No es muy bueno con la música.

No tiene que serlo, esta noche.

Todos están reunidos en el círculo en el cual John y  Mary están de pie, esperando el inicio de la música de Sherlock. Greg siente que la pausa está cargada con una expectación que se asemeja al pavor. Cuando Sherlock sube a la plataforma, Greg echa una mirada a su alrededor, tratando de ver si sólo él está siendo así de ridículamente nervioso. La mayoría de los invitados parecen relajados, encarando la plataforma para ver a Sherlock sacar una hoja de papel del bolsillo de su pecho. Algunos están ligeramente tensos, todavía recelosos de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el infame Sherlock Holmes. Greg lo entiende. Aun así, todos los ojos están en Sherlock. Todos en la sala parecen haber acordado silenciosamente que los únicos sonidos para escuchar deberían ser el crujido que el papel hace cuando Sherlock lo desdobla y lo deja reposar cuidadosamente en el atril, y el rumor de sus ropas cuando se inclina por su violín. 

Greg es el único observando a los otros invitados, el único que no mira intensamente la plataforma. Todos los demás están presos en Sherlock, dejándose caer en la concentración que Sherlock exige con nada más que su presencia. John y Mary no son excepción. Ambos están mirando hacia delante, sus ojos en el padrino de bodas de John. Como si fuera un pensamiento secundario, Greg se da cuenta de que están tomados de la mano.

Sherlock toma su posición, descansa su violín contra su pecho; da un corto asentimiento.

Entre los segundos que hay entre el asentimiento de Sherlock y el inicio de la música, Greg inhala profundamente por la nariz. El sobrecogimiento se intensifica con la respiración, y cuadra sus hombros. Se siente estúpido - es sólo un poco de música que Sherlock compuso para la novia y el novio, por el amor de Dios. No hay razón para esperar algo... fuera de lo ordinario. Algo extraño. Algo... indeseable.

 Sherlock alcanza en arco y lo posiciona contra las cuerdas. Los ojos de Greg se trasladan hacia Molly y la señora Hudson, y entonces sabe que no es el único. A unos pasos de distancia, Molly se sostiene rígidamente. Está de pie a una ligera distancia de su prometido, casi voluntariamente solitaria, con sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Su barbilla es alta y su espalda está recta, y mira directo hacia adelante, desafiante, defensiva. Luce como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para la batalla.

La señora Hudson no está rígida en lo absoluto. Su pose es relajada. Sus manos están unidas con delicadeza en frente de ella. Su rostro es un estudio de afecto: un profundo y triste afecto. Se asienta en la curva de su boca, se refleja en la humedad de sus ojos. Es lo más suave que Greg alguna vez la ha visto: suave con devastación, suave como una herida abierta.

Mira sobre Sherlock con tanta suavidad como si Sherlock fuera algo incluso más suave.

Otro momento antes de que Greg deje ir la respiración profunda que sostiene, Sherlock empieza a tocar -

y con los primeros movimientos del arco sobre las cuerdas, la respiración de Greg sale con un estremecimiento. .

Cierra sus ojos.

En ciertos aspectos Sherlock y él se parecen el uno al otro, moderadamente imaginativos pero nunca dados a los vuelos de fantasía. Racionales: viendo lo que está ahí, investigando los pudo-haber-sido para descubrir la verdad. Nunca molestándose con los podría-haber-sido.

Dados a los arranques de ira, raramente a los arranques de las emociones más amables. Difícil: raramente cayendo presa de la sensibilidad.

 Mientras sus ojos se abren de nuevo a la visión de la concentración de Sherlock descansando tan absoluta y completamente en John y Mary bailando su vals, Greg se siente a sí mismo y a Sherlock convertirse en todo eso.

Sherlock mueve el arco hacia la fantasía ahora, aquí, vueltas, en un dudoso inicio. Greg lo contempla, absorto, perdiéndose en su floreciente imaginación: escucha el violín cantar del inicio de John y Sherlock, de su amistad que nunca fue realmente sólo una amistad. Hay notas repetidas en diferentes claves y duraciones, variadas en breves interludios. Hacen eco en algo que para Greg suena como preguntas, preguntas nunca dichas, tal vez planteadas silenciosamente en el refugio de la mente de uno, e incluso ahí, sólo suave, tentativamente, en las horas entre la noche y el amanecer.

 Los dedos de Sherlock alargan la siguiente nota por un segundo, dos, antes de permitirle sumergirse en algo más profundo. La melodía se mantiene igual, todavía delicada, pero va más lento. Las notas son arrastradas ligeramente, convirtiéndose en tonos más largos, más intensos, y Greg los siente resonar en su pecho,  donde causan un dolor que no puede entender. Piensa en Sherlock yéndose, inexplicablemente.

La melodía culmina en un crescendo que resulta en los tonos más ruidosos. Greg olvida respirar por siete segundos que dura, creyendo que puede sentir la dulzura de la música en su lengua: suena dulce. Es algo alto y puro, como la celebración de algo precioso. Vivido cortamente, aunque tan intenso que produce escalofríos en la piel de los antebrazos de Greg, y cuando se desvanece en el siguiente ataque del arco de vuelta a algo lento y doloroso, Greg de repente se da cuenta: estos son todos los podría-haber-sido de Sherlock para John.

Greg siente ahogarse en el océano de ellos. Hay tantos: es el podría-haber-sido de cada mirada intercambiada; cada carcajada, risita después de un caso, o risa en medio de la alta adrenalina; cada silenciosa mañana de domingo, la lluvia golpeando las ventanas; cada discusión y puerta cerrada con violencia; cada respiración pesada en una persecución, cada respiración calmada sentados frente a la chimenea, leyendo; cada intensa, cargada conversación; cada momento de silencio entre ellos.

 Este es el podría-haber-sido de cada mes, cada semana, cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo; y aunque el podría-haber-sido nunca tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en el fue, Greg se siente enfermo al saber que es también un gracias por todos esos mismos meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos y segundos que John Watson le permitió a Sherlock Holmes estar con él, de cualquier forma.

Estos son los dedos de Sherlock contando la historia de cómo John Watson reparó el una vez roto corazón de Sherlock Holmes, tanto como es la historia de John Watson rompiendo el mismo nuevamente. Hay una pausa, entonces, que se siente como una consideración. Greg alcanza la forma en que Sherlock cierra brevemente sus ojos, como escudándose a sí mismo de la vista de John y Mary juntos.

La música se reanuda como si nunca rota cuando Sherlock abre sus ojos de nuevo. Continúa mirando a la pareja bailando mientras toca los últimos momentos de su baile. Este mantiene su lentitud, pero Greg siente que hay un dolor en la dulzura que no estaba allí antes. La última nota es una fermata, arrastrada largo y despacio, y entonces Sherlock termina.

Por poco más de un minuto, Greg no hace nada excepto estar allí y mirar. Algo afilado e intrusivo se atora en su garganta. Duele.

Cristo, y él había estado preocupado por el jodido discurso.

Incluso si el discurso no hubiera sido una carta de amor, si meramente hubiera sido de mejor amigo a mejor amigo, lo que todos parecían asumir que era - esto lo era. Esto, ahora, era una carta de amor: hecha de notas en papel pautado que dedos sobre un instrumento musical se convirtió en una exposición de sí, Sherlock quitándose la máscara y el abrigo del genio sociópata con la sangre fría, irreversible para todos aquellos que tenían ojos.

 Este era Sherlock, en una oda a John Watson, diciendo: _Te amo, no importa qué. Te amo, no importa cómo. Haría lo que fuera por ti._

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3689355


End file.
